


Fire and Roar

by daenerys_targ10



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenerys_targ10/pseuds/daenerys_targ10
Summary: Daenerys has taken the Seven Kingdoms and vanished Jaime and Cersei, she seems to have a happy life with Jon, but will she ever have children?What will happen with Jamie and Cersei's child? What if the lion and the dragon cross their paths once again...?





	1. I: VICTORY

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes place after the Long Night. I’ve made some changes about ep 3, 4, 5, I didn’t use the 6th one. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Pd: Characters who died in the show may be alive here.

After seen themselves at clear disadvantage and in an imminent death risk, the remaining Lannister soldiers decided to surrender to the power of Daenerys Targaryen and to swear to her eternal allegiance and to join to her cause. Jon soldiers’ and the Unsullied had taken the city, fighting bravely. Dany burned Euron’s fleet and all of his men. She heard the bells, they meant that the city has fallen, that Cersei had surrendered.

-¿Which one of you is the general of the Lannister forces?- Jon Snow asked firmly.  
-I. I am- answered one of the soldiers loudly, he was wounded, but he would survive.  
Jon turned back to look at him and asked him what his name was.  
-Ser Carlington Wart, my lord- Jon nodded  
-Alright, ser Carlington, we don’t need more men to die, so, do you and your soldiers swear to serve faithfully to the only and rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys Targaryen from this day until the end of your days? -Jon really expected Ser Carlington to say yes, he didn’t want to kill him.  
-We swear, my lord- answered Ser Carlington while doing the effort to bend the knee, his soldiers followed him and started to kneel too.  
Jon stared at them relieved, he knew how pleased Dany would be for the victory they had obtained, victory that meant the beginning of Dany’s reign.  
-There’ll be time for that my lord, besides, you don’t have to bend the knee to me, but to Queen Daenerys, she’ll get down here soon. Jon looked up to the sky and saw Daenerys, Drogon and Rhaegal flying, Drogon’s wings were big and they opened and closed with his mother on top. Dany was safe and so were her children, he would have died if something had happened to her, he had told her a thousand times to stay at Dragonstone with Missandei, her life was too important to risk it. She said she would go and fight, like the Warrior Queen that she is, like Visenya Targaryen once was.

The soldiers rose and they looked at each other like if they didn’t know what to do next, at least they knew that they wouldn’t die, Jon noticed their confusion and decided to give them instructions. 

-We have taken the city in behalf of Queen Daenerys and we have won, as I said before, she’ll be here soon. Don’t be afraid, no one will harm you nor your families. Queen Daenerys will have a peaceful reign, which will be based in the loyalty and trust from her noble subjects, with the purpose to recover the prosperity and stability that the Seven Kingdoms have lost. Go to your homes, and wait for instructions or a royal announcement. War is over. And hopefully it will be the last one.

The Lannister soldiers begin to retire, apparently, the believed too that Daenerys Targaryen would bring them peace and surely a better reign than Cersei’s. They were afraid of what Drogon could do to them, but they had heard that Daenerys freed slaves, how could a person who frees people be bad? It was incompatible with what Cersei had told them, she had told them that Daenerys would not only bring fire, but blood too, like her house words. That she was The Mad King’s daughter and she would make her father proud by burning them all.

But she didn’t, she didn’t burn them even when she could. She would answer injustice with justice, just like she once said. And they deserved a second chance which she was willing to give them. Daenerys has a gentle heart although she didn’t like to admit it. Jorah had told her she does. A lot of times.

Jon saw Grey Worm approaching to him, he seemed proud of their victory, he took off his helmet and stand right next to so he could talk to him. He was dusty and dirty, just like every soldier after a good battle. Jon knew that Grey Worm was an excellent fighter, he had proven his worth uncountable times, he had fought for her Queen, just like him.

-¿When will Queen Daenerys and Lady Missandei be here? -He asked, trying to hide his concern about Missandei, but he failed, the little smile that he always showed when he talked about her betrayed him. Jon noticed, he had the same smile when he talked about Dany. The smile of a man who’s in love.  
-Hopefully they’ll be here soon, the Queen still has to decide what will she do with Cersei and Jaime Lannister. As you know, Ser Jorah is taking care of Missandei, when the queen announces her victory, they will come to join us. Queen Daenerys’s coronation will be in these days I assume.  
-Alright-Grey Worm seemed satisfied with Jon’s answer, he couldn’t wait to see Missandei, he really missed her-It was a great battle, Lord Snow-he recognized.  
-Aye, Grey Worm. It was. You fought valiantly and I’ll make sure the Queen knows about it-Grey Worm nodded, he didn’t wanted recognition, he was just so proud that he could serve the Queen’s will, he just wanted to hug Missandei. The Gods knew he had missed her. Grey Worm left Jon and went back to where the Unsullied were.

-That speech of yours was quite kingly- Ser Davos said, smiling to him.  
Jon turned back to Ser Davos, he took Jon by surprise.  
-I’m no king. We haven’t married yet. A quick memory went through Jon’s mind and he smiled.

-Jon? Are you here? -Dany asked while opening Jon’s chambers door.  
-Aye, here I am-Jon looked up to the woman he loves. Dany got closer to him, closer enough for Jon to place his hands in her waist.  
-Why are you here, Jon? We must be at the Feast, I’m the Queen and you’re the Warden of the North.  
-They don’t need you. I do-Jon said as his hands went up just before her breasts started, he touched them gently. Dany opened her mouth in surprise and smiled embarrassed, she wanted him to make love to her.  
-Dany, I need to ask you something- he said as he began to kneel. 

Jon knew that was the perfect time to ask her, he needed to know if she was willing to marry him. He needed to know, just in case if they didn’t make it. He wanted to make sure that she knew that if they survived, he would marry her, he would make her his wife, he wanted her to know that he loved her, more than anything. If he didn’t come back, she would always have the memory of him telling her how much he loves her and how much she means to him. 

-Jon-Dany’s voice was soft, she knew what did that meant.  
-Hush, Your Grace, I’m speaking now-He placed a finger over her lips to shut her up and keep talking. The finger stayed on her lips, he wouldn’t let her interrupt him  
-I’ve fall for you, since the very first day we met, when you practically made me bend the knee, and here I am, bending the knee, I choose to bend the knee to you everyday. I need you by my side. I want to make you happy, to be your family-He exhales and with that breath his heart leaves his chest just to land on her hands. He was hers and she was his-I want to take care of you, and to stay by your side, now and always. And if you let me, I want to make you my wife. So, Daenerys Targaryen, would you do me the honor of marrying me? -Dany was about to broke up in tears, his words really touched her soul and she felt exactly the same for him.  
-Yes. I’ll marry you. Dany placed her hands in Jon’s face and kissed him, passionately, he responded with the same passion. Jon rose but he never stopped kissing Dany, his hands in her waist, lifting to her breasts.  
-I. Want. To. Fuck. You. Jon said slowly while he was kissing Dany’s neck.  
-Do you dare to speak like that to your Queen, Jon Snow? -She teased him.  
-I wasn’t speaking to The Queen, I’m speaking to my lover and fiancé. Dany laughed, she wanted him to fuck her too.  
-Take me to the bed- Dany ordered.  
-Gladly, Your Grace.  
Jon kept kissing Dany and threw her to the bed as he started to undress himself. Dany was certainly enjoying the view.  
There was, naked, hard, and ready to make love to his woman. He started to kiss her again. Jon almost ripped out Dany’s clothes, he lay down over Dany’s body and kissed her, she responded with the same passion to the kiss, Dany could feel Jon’s tongue inside her mouth, almost reaching her throat. His hands surrounded Dany’s breasts and when she wasn’t expecting it, he entered inside her, Dany’s legs wrapped around Jon’s waist. Dany’s moans could be heard in all the room.  
-Jon-Dany pronounced  
-Yes?  
-I love you-She meant it.  
-I love you too.  
Jon pushed harder and deeper his cock inside Dany and set a pace, while Jon rammed, Dany’s hips were trying to lift so Jon’s cock could get deeper. They both were close and with two finals poundings, Jon made her come, so did he. Inside her. Jon left Dany’s interior to lay down next to her. Dany put her head in Jon’s chest while Jon’s hand caressed her back.

-Did I please the Queen? -Jon couldn’t keep his laugh  
-Yes, you did-She said staring at his eyes.  
-Did I please the King?  
-The King? - Jon asked, confused.  
-You’re going to marry the Queen, also, you’re Aegon Targaryen, the son of my brother Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, you’re the son of the Ice and Fire. I think those two reasons are enough to make you a king-Dany explained.  
-Rhaegar and Lyanna’s son, no one could have ever imagined that.  
-But here we are, right, now and always? Dany smiled to him.  
-You want to share the throne with me? The power? That’s all you’ve fought for in your entire life.  
-I want to share everything with you. Always. -So? Did I please the King? -Dany asked again. She needed his answer.  
-Yes. You always do- Jon giggled and kissed her forehead. She smiled but her happiness faded away. Not everything could be perfect.

-Jon, I can’t have children-Dany said, hopeless.  
-I don’t care, all I need is you. And as I said before, has it occurred to you the witch might not have been a reliable source of information? -Jon’s voice comforted her, but she knew it was quite impossible. It would be a miracle. 

The thought of a little girl with silver blonde hair running towards him or a little boy lifting a wooden sword made him smile. He wanted that. But just with her, with no one else. 

-I will not hold on false hopes. My heart couldn’t stand that much suffering. Besides, we might die soon, if Cersei wins, all of us will die, she’ll make sure of it.  
-We will win. I promise.  
And they both fall asleep. Embraced with each other’s body.


	2. II: THE NEW QUEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) leave some comments and tell me what do you think about it, will update soon

Dany was flying Drogon and seeing everything that was going on in King's Landing from the sky.Dany touched Drogon's back, like caressing him. She was happy, the Seven Kingdoms belonged to her, after all that she's been through, she had finally won.  
She decided it was time to make her appearance, to let her subjects finally meet her new Queen, the rightful one. Part of her success was thanks to Drogon and Rhaegal, her children, the only children she would ever have. She was on top of him, he began to go down first and Rhaegal followed them.

Daenerys, Drogon and Rhaegal landed. Dany got off Drogon and looked to what she had reached. She was proud of herself. She still couldn't believe that she had won. She felt a heat inside her, a heat that started to spread through her body, Was it happiness? Was it joy? She couldn't tell.  
Suddenly, Jon's promise came to her mind, he had kept his promise, she knew he would. She saw Jon and walked towards him.

-Lord Snow-Dany greeted.  
-Dany... My apologies, Your Grace-Jon couldn't hold his smile.  
-Where are the Lannister soldiers, my lord? - Dany asked.  
-I told them to leave, Your Grace, I hope it doesn't bother you.  
-It doesn't. I don't need them now- Jon nodded.  
-I don't mean to interfere in your decisions, Your Grace, but have you made a decision about the Lannisters?  
-I have, Lord Snow. I need you and your forces to come with me to the Red Keep. We will probably need the Unsullied too. Please, go and reunite your soldiers and order Grey Worm to do just like you. Bring Tyrion too-Dany ordered.  
-Of course, Your Grace-Jon was about to leave...  
-Jon, ride Rhaegal, I will ride Drogon. I want you to come with me-she asked him.  
-Yes, Dany-Jon smiled- I will go with you, but first I have to give commands to my soldiers. Wait for me- Dany nodded.

-Ser Davos, Grey Worm, Lord Tyrion. Need a word-Jon yelled. Dany observed her man, he was good giving orders. "He will be a good kind" She thought.  
Ser Davos, Grey Worm and Tyrion joined Jon.  
-Ser Davos, the Queen requires our presence and the soldier's, we will take the Red Keep. Grey Worm, the Queen also requires the Unsullied's presence. I'm afraid the Queen needs you too, Lord Tyrion.  
-We will do as Queen Daenerys commands-Grey Worm put on his helmet and started to lead the Unsullied.  
-The northern forces will follow the Unsullied-Davos announced.  
-What would she need me for? I'm sure I'm a dead man-Tyrion seemed to had accepted his destiny.  
-Queen's orders- Jon explained.  
-Alright, as soon as she ends me, the better.  
Jon nodded and went to where Dany was. He found Dany on top of Drogon and he began to climb on Rhaegal's top.  
-You're getting good with that-Dany's voice was loud so he could hear her.  
-I guess I am-Their eyes met, they just wanted the Cersei's matter to be over so they could be finally together without no one to disturb them.  
-Valahd-Dany whispered to Drogon and they both flew up to the sky. Rhaegal and Jon followed them. Jon was indeed getting better riding dragons. "Horses are easier" he thought. Yes, horses are easier, but could he compare them with the thrill of riding a Dragon? With the thrill of almost touching the sky and be as fast as a shadow? No, he couldn't. Dany trusted him her child's life. He valued it. He knew how much she loved them and what they meant for her.  
"The only children she'll ever have" he thought.  
They both arrived at the same time, Jon got off Rhaegal first and he lend her hand to Dany so she didn't lose balance.

-Careful, Your Grace- Jon warned her.  
-I'm fine, Jon-Dany smiled-Don't worry.

They saw their soldiers and Tyrion coming towards them.

-Follow us-Dany ordered and they obeyed. They went to the Iron Throne Room. While they were walking Dany thought of the stories Viserys had told her about the Throne, about their ancestors, how Aegon united Six Kingdoms.  
Before long, she realized that they had defeated Cersei, they wouldn't die, she could marry Jon. She felt a strange happiness, she had never been that happy, she was going to have a husband and 7 kingdoms to rule. 

-Bring me Cersei Lannister and her brother too-Dany ordered.  
-Your Grace, may I have a word with you? Please-Tyrion begged.  
-We will talk, Lord Tyrion, I promise, but not now.

A few minutes later, Grey worm and one soldier came back with the Lannister siblings.  
-Your Grace, we've brought you the Kingslayer and his sister as you ordered- Grey Worm announced.  
-Very well, Grey Worm. Bring them closer, please.  
The soldiers made them kneel and two of them grabbed their bodies so they were forced to kneel.  
Dany got right in front of them and spoke.  
-You have betrayed me, Ser Jaime. -Dany look into Jaime's eyes -I believe the punishment for that crime is death-She wanted him to fear her, to understand the severity of his actions.  
Jaime didn't say a word, he knew what his fate was.  
-Daenerys-Cersei interrupted Dany's thoughts-I'm with child. It's Jaime's. -Cersei begged. She was hopping Daenerys could show them some mercy, not for them, but for their child. Everyone in the room was shocked, specially Jaime and Tyrion, they have always thought Cersei would rather die in her feet than live on her knees. She was asking for mercy. For the first time in her life, Cersei Lannister was showing her most human side, the one that only Jaime and her children had known.  
-The Mad King's daughter will get us murdered, Cersei. Don't lose time-Jaime had certainly lost hope.  
-I believe the proper words you're looking for are "The Queen"-Dany corrected him-I never believed I would have the great Cersei Lanniste at my feet, begging for her life.  
-It's not my life the one that matters, It's my child's. I beg you.  
-Won't the Kingslayer beg? Doesn't he care about his child?  
-It won't change your mind. I know it won't  
-We'll see about that. Lord Tyrion, come here, please.  
-Your Grace? -Tyrion asks.  
-You're my hand. What should I do with your traitor sister and brother?  
-That's not my decision, Your Grace, but, please, don't kill them. I know you're merciful, I've seen that part of you. You won't get nothing by killing them.

-What does the Warden of the North have to say about it? -Dany asked, looking Jon's eyes.  
-Don't kill them, Your Grace. They have surrendered, they're no longer a threat for you.  
-Alright-Dany nodded-None of you will die-Tyrion's relief sigh could almost be heard in all the room- You will raise your child and start a new life wherever you want-Dany continued-You will sail tomorrow at dawn. I don't want you any near from King's Landing, you will stay as far as possible from me. Luckily, I won't ever see you again.  If I ever see any of again, I will make sure you die. Now, get out of my sight.

-Let them free-Dany ordered and her soldiers did so.

Jaime and Cersei were relieved, they really thought they were going to die. None of them would thank Dany, they were too cocky for that. The soldiers set them free and they left.

-I need to be alone. Leave me please-Dany asked.  
They were all leaving when Dany's voice interrupted them.  
-Lord Tyrion, I'm not done with you yet-Dany's voice was firm.  
-Your Grace-Tyrion approached to Dany.  
-You betrayed me. You set your brother free- She wanted to be direct with him.  
-I did, Your Grace-he admitted.  
Jaime was Tyrion's weakness, he knew he was a good man after all, he was the only one who had always treated him good.  
-Your brother changed Cersei's mind and made her surrender. He stopped the bloodshed.  
-Just like Jon Snow changed yours about them, Your Grace-Dany raised an eyebrow, she didn't want him to think that Jon could influence her.  
-He did not do such thing. I'm the Queen. I can make my decisions.  
-Of course, Your Grace-Tyrion didn't sound convinced.  
-Your brothers will have a better life than the one that they deserve. You're allowed to visit them and help them, but I warn you, I don't want them here, never, neither their child. I swear you that If I ever hear the name Lannister again and it's not about you, I will kill them.

-Thank you, Your Grace. I'll make sure that they don't get any closer to King's Landing. As I said before, you're merciful.  
-Don't you ever betray me again. If you do so, Drogon will eat you alive-Dany looked him in the eyes, she was serious with that.  
-I won't. There will be no need for that. I assure you. I'm not interested in being eaten by a dragon.  
-Good. As you can see, I've won. I've taken the Seven Kingdoms, The Iron Throne is mine- Dany begins to walk towards the throne, her footsteps are slow, her heart beats faster, her breath gets deeper, she finally gets close enough to touch it, her fingertips caress the swords that conform the throne, she smiles, it is hers, it's always been hers. She is the rightful Queen.  
After caressing her throne, Dany sits there for the first time in her life. In her throne.  
-Jon has proposed to me.  
Tyrion seems surprised, although he saw that coming. After he heard them in the boat he knew it would only be a matter of time for them to officialize their relationship.  
-You'll make him King.  
-I never told you I accepted.  
-You accepted, otherwise you wouldn't tell me about it.  
-Indeed, I have accepted his proposal, and I'll marry him.  
-When?  
-The sooner the better. Now, since you're my Hand, I will entrust you several missions.  
-I'm listening, Your Grace. Tell me.  
-Lord Varys is dead, I'll need a new second advisor. You've served me well, Lord Tyrion, but, there's been a man before you, who was been always by my side, a man who deserves all my trust and gratitude, I'll make Ser Jorah Mormont Hand of The Queen, my second Hand. You both will advise me wisely and help me to build a better world for all of us. I suppose Jon will choose Davos as his hand, that's his decision.  
-I always liked Mormont, Your Grace. We will both do our best.  
-I know you will, I asked him to take care of Missandei, he stayed at Winterfell with her. Please send a raven and tell them that The Queen requests their presences. We will reconstruct the Great Sept of Baelor, until it is finished, we will use the Iron Throne Room for its purposes. We will build memorials for Lady Olenna and her family, she was my ally and I respected her. What Cersei did to her family is unforgivable. We are missing a High Septon, get one as soon as you can, our coronation can't wait, neither my wedding.  
I will name Samwell Tarly Great Maester. Send him a raven too.  
Since Jon will be King, we will need another Throne, get a group of smiths who can do it.  
-Is that all you need, Your Grace?  
-What do you advise me to do with the Starks sisters situation?  
-Complicated situation, Your Grace, I know Sansa will be harder than Arya, she's been through a lot and won't give up on the North's independence so fast.  
-She doesn't get to choose. I'm the Queen and the North will remain as a part of the Seven Kingdoms. She can either accept it or I will designate someone else to be Lady or Lord of Winterfell.  
I need you to attend the High Septon's situation as fast as you can, since he will be the responsible of my wedding and the one who will crown me, and Jon. I will request the Starks sisters presence here for that day. When you get the Septon, make a royal announcement, tell my subjects that Jon and I will be crowned and to come to salute to their new Queen and King.  
-Very well, Your Grace, I will take some soldiers to come with me to the city and help me with my purposes. I will send the ravens you've asked me too.  
-Good. Now leave me and please, if you see Jon, tell him to join me.  
Tyrion nodded and left Dany seated in the Throne.


	3. III: BLOOD OF THE DRAGON

2 weeks later, all of Dany's requests had been fulfilled. Cersei and Jaime were gone. She rules the Seven Kingdoms and after her wedding Jon will too.  
Before long, her wedding day had arrived, she was finally going to marry the man who she loves.

-You're very beautiful today, Your Grace-Missandei said while she finished braiding Dany's hair.  
-Thank you-Dany smiled to her.  
-Are you nervous, Your Grace? -Missandei asked.  
-Just the necessary-Dany recognized, she was, in fact, extremely nervous, how could she not be? It was her wedding day and she had every right to be nervous, but she wouldn't admit it.  
-We're finished, Your Grace. Now I will help you to put on that beautiful red dress.

Daenerys got into the dress but when Missandei pulled the cordons, Dany felt a lot of pressure and her breathing became harder.  
-Hum.  
-What is it, Missandei?  
-Nothing, Your Grace-she lied.  
-You don't know how to lie. Tell me.  
-It's just that the dress was looser the last time you tried it.  
-Are you implying that I've got fat?  
-Of course not, Your Grace, but don't tell me you haven't thought about the possibility of being pregnant?

Pregnant, Dany hadn't thought about it, how could it be? The witch had told her that she could never be pregnant, although Jon had always told her to forget about her, that she can't be right. Pregnant. That would mean a family. The family she has always wanted. 

-I can't be pregnant, Missandei-she stated.  
-When was the last time that you bled, Khaleesi?  
Dany hadn't stopped to think about it until now. She swallowed. Could it be possible?  
-It's been almost two months. -Dany answered and confirmed Missandei's suspects.  
-The dress is narrower. You haven't bled in quite some time. It's clear for me, Your Grace. You and Lord Snow will have a child. Congratulations- 

Dany was completely shocked, she couldn't order her thoughts. She was about to cry, that was all she's ever wanted, but how could it be possible? How would Jon react? Will he love their child? So many questions without answer. The emotions were just too much for Daenerys. Missandei hugged her from behind, she kept her strong, she wouldn't let her cry. Not in her wedding day.

-You will be an amazing mother, Your Grace. I'm sure you will.  
Dany gave her a true smile- Is that what you think?  
-I don't think it, Your Grace. I know it. I know this little princess or prince-Missandei said while she placed her hand in Dany's belly- will be loved and raised well. There's nothing to fear, Your Grace. Now, it seems we're not done with you yet.

Missandei finished helping Dany and when they were both ready someone nocked the door.  
-Yes? Dany asked.  
-Forgive me, Your Grace, but everything is ready, we are waiting for you-Jorah, announced.  
-Very well, Ser Jorah, come in.

Jorah stared at her from head to toes, she was no longer a child, she was not the little girl that he once knew, she was a woman, and she was The Queen.

-You look very beautiful, Khaleesi. Jon Snow is the luckiest man in the Seven Kingdoms-Jorah smiled to her- He was proud of the woman she had become, of who she was, of his Queen. A part of his heart was broken, the woman who he loved would never love him back, the other part was happy, at least she was going to marry the man she loved, a good man, and in some way, that made him happy too. And if Jon ever dared to make her suffer, he would make him pay for it.

-Are you ready, Your Grace?  
-I am, Jorah.  
-We'll see you at the aisle, Missandei-Daenerys said and hugged her. Missandei left her and joined Grey Worm at the Iron Thrones Room.

-You will always have me. Until the end of my days-Jorah said.  
-I know. And you will always have me. Always.  
Jorah took Dany's hand and kissed it. He intertwined his arm with Dany's and they began to walk.  
Tyrion noticed the Queen had arrived to the Iron Throne Room, now it was the Iron Thrones Room, now there were two of those. One for her and one for Jon.  
He decided to announce her.  
-The Queen is here- he said. And as soon as he said that, all the eyes went straight to Dany. They were amazed, she was the most beautiful woman in the realm, and the one with the kindest heart.

Jon looked at her from the aisle to where she was, their eyes met and their souls embraced. There was no need for words. They loved each other, they belonged to each other. In body and soul. 

Jon was waiting for Dany with the New High Septon. He couldn't wait to make her his wife.  
Dany walked slow, spreading smiles to the crowd, their subjects. They adored her.  
She finally arrived to where her man was, her future husband, the love of his life with Jorah by her side. He took off his arm from Dany's and took her hand and caressed it a little with his fingertips. Jorah took Jon's hand and united it to Daenerys'. 

-I'm giving you the best woman I've ever met, Jon, the most beautiful one. Please, take care of her. Jon nodded, he knew what Dany meant to Jorah, he knew he loved her.  
-I hope you're happy, Khaleesi. No one in this world deserves happiness but you-Dany smiled to him.  
He placed his hands in each side on her head and kissed her in the forehead. He left them and joined Tyrion and the others.

Jon smiled as he touched Dany's hand, so did Dany, they were both so happy about the fact that they could finally be together and that Cersei was gone, gone for good. 

-Shall we begin? The High Septon asked. They both nodded at the same time. 

-In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Their hands were intertwined, one over the other, the High Septon passed a strip of cloth from below upwards covering their hands with it, like a knot. The High Septon placed his hands in theirs, squeezing them, putting them so close together, symbolizing that they were already one body.

-Look upon one and other and say the words.

Jon and Daenerys turned at each other and they looked at each other eyes. Daenerys had fallen for Jon's brown eyes, they always had something to say about her. They could say "I love you" when they kissed and words were no necessary. They could say "I'm with you" when she was afraid. They could say "I believe in you" when she needed someone to encourage her. They could say "I'm going to rip off your clothes" when they were about to make love. "Love comes in at the eyes" someone had told her someday. It was true. Jon's eyes could talk, they could talk about love and Dany knew it. And she loved it. 

-Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger-They both said  
-I am hers and she is mine-I am his and he is mine.  
-From this day until the end of my days.

It was done. And they knew it. Jon took a step closer to Dany, as if they could be any closer...  
He placed a hand in her waist and one in her neck, his nose touched hers. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, very softly, so gently, Dany closed her eyes and he put a kiss on her lips, not a lusty one, a true love one. She responded to his kiss, with as much as love as him. 

They were married. They belonged to each other in the sight of he Seven and the realm. They were husband and wife. No one could ever tear them apart. Not even the Gods could, they were going to love each other until the end of times. And if there was an afterlife, they would love each other there too. 

Now they shared blood, love and life. A child was coming, a child who would mean the triumph of their love, the beginning of Targaryen restoration. The power of the Dragon. 

All the crowd clapped their hands, and they responded with big smiles.  Jon kissed Dany one more time, but with lust this time, he couldn't wait for their wedding night, he needed her, as much as she needed him. 

-Very well. We must do the Coronation Ceremony now-The High Septon announced, interrupting Jon's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. IV: GRATITUDE

Daenerys and Jon were standing in front of the people of King's Landing, their family and friends, they were holding hands, it was time, the coronation was about to begin.  
The High Septon stood behind them and a soldier approached to him, he was carrying two pillows, one golden crown rested in each pillow, each crown was shaped with three dragons, one in the right side of the head, one in the left and a bigger one in the middle that united the tree dragons: The Targaryen sigil.

-May the Warrior grant them courage and protect them in these dark times. May the Smith grant them strength, that they might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show them the path they must walk and guide them through the dark places that lie ahead- the Septon prayed while holding the crowns at the same time, one in each hand.

-In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Daenerys and Aegon, of the House Targaryen, Queen and King of the Andals and the First Men and Lady and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms-  
The High Septon let the crowns fell carefully in Daenerys and Jon's heads. Perfect fit.  
-Long may they reign! -Yelled the High Septon and everybody repeated his words, cheering them. Their Queen and King.

-Come-Jon stretch his hand to help Dany sit.  
She reached it and she sat on the throne, so did Jon. There were two thrones now. Daenerys had made a group of smiths make one for his husband.

-My Queen-Jon said while he stretched his hand towards Daenerys’. He reached it, and gave it a soft his while touching the back of her hand with his forehead. He smiled.  
-My King-Dany answered with a shy voice. She wasn't used to address to someone like that, but she was indeed happy that the only person she addresses like that from now on was her husband. They were both holding their hands.

-Your Graces- Tyrion came near to them- I believe we must continue with the royal feast.  
-We must- Jon said.  
-And we will- Dany confirmed-But first, I will make two royal announcements. Dany stood up from the throne and Jon couldn't stop staring at her, he was amazed by her beauty, that crown really looked good on her.

-Ser Jorah Mormont-Dany searched for Jorah with her eyes, she saw him-Come closer please.  
-Your Graces-Jorah knelt and his head was looking at the floor, he had no idea why Daenerys had told him to come closer. Had he done something?  
-Ser Jorah, you have proved your value and your loyalty to me. I know I can trust you. I know you will always advise me wisely.  
Jorah was down on his knees listening to every one of Dany's words, she was true, he would always advise her and protect her, but what was the meaning of that?  
Dany approached to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked down and he raised his head.  
-Arise, Ser Jorah.  
-Your Grace.  
Jorah did as Dany said, he was more confused now, what was the point of Dany saying those things and making him rise?  
Her hand went down to her dress, she had hidden a pin there. She took it off and closed her fist with it in. Her closed fist went to Jorah's chest. She opened it and grabbed the pin with both of her hands, she hooked it on his cloak. Jorah couldn't believe what he was seeing.

-Jorah Mormont, I name you Hand of The Queen. The pin was already hooked on the cloak.  
-Khaleesi-his eyes were full of gratitude, he was honored. He did a reverence for his King and Queen and left.

-Torgo Nudho. Grey Worm was there as soon as she said his name.  
-My Queen.  
-Torgo Nudho, You're the bravest of my soldiers, the most loyal one. I name you My Master of War.  
-It will be my honor to die for you if needed, Your Grace.

Dany went back to her throne and sat down.

-Your Graces, you need to talk to the people, to your subjects-Tyrion told them.  
-Do you want to make the honors, my love? -Dany asked Jon, taking him my surprise.  
-Me?  
Dany nodded and pointed out to the people with her face. 

-I'll try my best-He stood up of his throne and took a step in front of the people, clearing his throat trying to make his voice sound confident.

-Beloved subjects, me and my wife, Queen Daenerys, are very happy that you've come here to show us your loyalty and respect.  
Fire and Blood are our house words, yes. But we've proven they don't define us. We won't ever harm you. want to thank you for it. We will promise that you will be listened, and help when needed. Now we ask you to leave and please allow to us have some privacy, with our families and friends. May the Gods be with you.

The people cheered him. He did it well, Dany was observing him with pride. She had chosen good the man to share her life with, and the throne. 

The people began to leave as son as he finished speaking. He went back to Dany.

-How was I? -Jon asked, barely holding his breath.  
-You were perfect, Jon. Now, please, let's enjoy this beautiful day and have some food. I'm starving.  
-And wine-Jon smiled to her.

Dany didn't say nothing. She couldn't drink wine. It is not good for her child. She had heard a Grand Maester say so once.

-What is it? -Jon asked, confused by the silence of his wife.

She hesitated? Should she tell him at that moment or should she wait? Maybe after their wedding night would be the perfect time. How would she tell him? "Jon, I'm pregnant"? "Jon, I'm expecting a child, ours"? I'm carrying the baby that you put inside me"? She laughed.

She just wanted him to be happy with the news, as happy as she was. 

-Nothing-she smiled-come with me, let's join the people.  
Jon took a step closer to Dany, grabbed her by her waist and whispered to her ear.  
-Can't wait for our wedding night.  
-I'm pretty sure that I won't get too much sleep-Dany blushed and giggled.  
-You won't.

Dany and Jon were seated together in a large table, amongst Arya, Sansa, Bran, Missandei, Grey Worm, Tyrion, Jorah.

Sansa had bad memories of King's Landing, she hated that place, it remembered her of the horrible things that Joffrey had done to her snd her family.  
She hated the fact that the Dragon Queen, like she used to call her, had won too. Arya, on the other hand, was happy for Jon, or is it Aegon? He looked really happy, she has never seen him like that, Daenerys wasn't her favorite person either but she respected her, as a woman and as her Queen.  
Bran was there too, just because,he was part of the family, he wasn't expressive about his feelings.  
Missandei was Dany's most trusted advisor, and her best friend too.  
Tyrion was the Hand of The Queen too, he had to be there with his Queen. He was a friend of Jon's too.  
GreyWorm was her most loyal warrior, he would never betray her, and she knew it, Jorah had been with her since the beginning, he was like a father to her, he had seen the best and worse of her, and still loved her.

-I think you should make a toast, Your Grace-Jon whispered to Dany's ear.  
-I think you're right-she smiled- but I think we should do it together, as wife and husband, as King and Queen.  
-As the Queen commands- Jon stood up and help Dany to do the same.  
Jon nodded at her, inviting her to begin. He gave her a glass of wine.  
-Thank you-she giggled.

-We would like to make a toast-Dany announced- for The Queen and King's happiness and health, and for the prosperity and stability of the Seven Kingdoms, for a good life for all of us.

Sansa really hated the fact that they were Seven Kingdoms and not Six. She wasn't a northerner like her, like Jon, she didn't understand. She was just a foreigner girl in her eyes, she knew she was a good person, but she wouldn't admit it. She needed time. Time to learn to trust her, and appreciate her.

-We promise that we will work hard to make everything better as gratefulness to all of you. You've always been with us- Dany's voice became weaker. She wasn't good.  
She feared then, not because of her, but for her child. She knew she couldn't have children, would she lose one again? The Gods couldn't be that ruthless with her. Not again. Her face was filled with fear and Jon took a step closer to her. He grabbed her hand.

-It's alright, Jon- She said, trying to reassure him.  
Jon wasn't sure about it. She was no longer animated. She barely could distinct everybody's faces. The glass of wine in her hand was trembling.  
-Dany, it's alright, come with me, I'll take you to our chambers so you could have some rest. It's been the best day of our lives, but it's been a tired one too. You should get some rest. Come with me.

The glass fell down.  
The wine spilled over the table, and Daenerys body collapsed, she fainted.  
Jon's arms hold her opportunely.  
Everybody got up from their chairs. 

-Daenerys! Daenerys! -Fear could be identified in Jon's voice. He couldn't lose her. She was everything for him.  
-Khaleesi! -Jorah screamed. He couldn't see her in that way, she wasn't a weak woman.  
“Get up, Khaleesi"-He thought. 

-Dany, please, wake up- His thumb caressed her cheek-Don't leave me, my love. Please- There was so much pain in his voice but Dany wouldn't answer back.  
-Someone help The Queen! Jon ordered without looking away.  
Sam, who was in one of the tables came closer- Take her to a room. I need to see her.  
Jon carried her in his arms and started to run as fast as he can, like if his life depended on it. 

Then he realized.

His life did depend on it. 

She was his life...


	5. V: PREGNANCY

-The Queen is pregnant! -Missandei warned unconsciously causing  Jon and Sam's amazement. They had taken Dany to their chambers, she was lying in bed, pale and weak, totally different from what she is.   
-What did you say? -Jon turned back to her with his eyes wide open and full of fear and of hope at the same time, his voice was a thin thread of emotions, fear, love and amazement. He hadn't experienced that kind of fear in his whole life, he may not only lose his wife, now, he could also lose his child. His child. A child of Dany and him. It was a miracle, the witch was wrong, a part of him always knew that she couldn't be right. 

His world was definitely a better one with her on it, her gentle heart and warm smile were capable of melting the cold icy world he was used to. Everything was different now, he was happy, he made her happy and she made him happy. She made winter go away to let the dragons' fire embrace them and allow them to see a new light, the light that she has brought into his life. The light of their love.

To think in a world without her oppressed his chest, he never wanted power but now he had it, Dany had given him power as a proof of her love and trust, their love was pure and true, he knew it, he knew she belonged with him, he was hers and she was his, they both vowed that and they would always keep their word.  
Along his life he had always tried to convince himself that he didn't want a wife nor children, in some ways he managed to do it, but then Dany came, she changed everything and now their child would change everything too, she gave him hope and their child too. 

"A child of Dany and mine" he thought, a silver braided haired girl with darks eyes running towards him screaming "Papa" for him to lift her up and hold her in his arms or a dark haired boy shooting arrows that miss the target and him standing besides him, making him rise his elbow to let the arrow achieve the target. Him giving his son a proud look and smiling him just like Ned had done with him a long time ago irrupted in his mind immediately. 

He was going to have a child, a Targaryen prince or princess. Dany had given him an unknown feeling of joy, something he had never experienced before, something he had never dared to desire. A weak smile was drawn in his face when he realized that he may lose her. 

No. He shook the fears tormenting him off of his head. He couldn't lose her, he would make sure of that. He would protect her and look after her every day of his life. 

-How? How do you know? – Jon stuttered.  
-We found out today before the wedding, Your Grace- Missandei explained.  
-And you didn't tell me? What were you both thinking of by hiding it from me? -Jon's voice was louder- She didn't fucking tell me!   
-I believe the Queen wanted to tell you herself, I had no right to reveal her secret until now that her life is in danger. 

Missandei was right and Jon knew it. When he spoke with her she seemed different, in a positive way, obviously. Was that what people call pregnancy glow? Or she was just extremely beautiful with a crown and married?

-Sam, you have to save her. You have to save the Queen and my child's life. I'm not asking as a King, I'm asking as your friend. Please  
-I will do everything in my hands to save her, Jon-Sam nodded-But you must know, the Queen's situation is quite complicated, she doesn't show signs of wellness except for her breathing.  
-She is breathing, there's a possibility. I took a knife in my heart and here I am. Sam, please.  
Jon approached to Dany's bed and knelt, holding her hand and caressing her forehead.  
-I'm here, Dany, I promise you will get better. I just found out that you're pregnant, you know? Missandei told us- his hand walked down from her face to belly and stop there, in the place were new life had begun to exist- We will have a child, Dany. We will. I have always told you that the witch was wrong, I always knew. You have to wake up, please. I can't live without you-Tears left his eyes and traveled down his check, he took her hand and wiped the tears with it. 

-Dany, please, I need you, our child does too- His pain was real, and as time passed, his fears got increased. He wasn't calmed, he was scared. Not even the Night King had made him feel that kind of fear, he might die and that would be all, he wouldn't suffer, but if he lost Dany, then there was no reason for being alive.  
-Will she wake up? -He looked Sam searching for an answer that could give him hope.  
-I'm afraid I don't know that, Jon. I've done all I can for her-He explained.  
-You don't know? She named you Great Maester and you don't know? You better come up with something better than that. You will save her. - He wasn't asking anymore, he was ordering, he was doing what Kings do. 

Sam nodded but he wasn't sure if Dany would live, she wasn't getting any better and time passed. He didn't want to fail Jon. He wanted to save her, but he had done his part, Daenerys should fight if she wanted to live. Sam didn't know her very well but he knew she was a fighter, if she wasn't, she wouldn't have taken The Seven Kingdoms. He knew she would fight. She had two reasons now: Jon and her child.

-Jon, I believe we must let the Queen have some rest- Sam suggested.  
-Whoever man tries to take me off her side I will kill. I'm not leaving her-Jon stated.  
-Then please let me know if anything changes, if she starts talking or wakes up. Anything.   
-I will.  
Sam left Jon next to Dany's bed, he wouldn't move. Not until she wakes up.  
-I remember the first time I saw you- Jon started- It was at Dragonstone. "Daenerys Targaryen is beautiful" I have heard many times, but men's words didn't make justice to your beauty, you are breathtaking, Dany, I had never met a woman like you, never, I swear. I walked in and saw you, I thought you hated me, to be honest. But I didn't. I loved you from the very first moment when our eyes met. When you looked at me I knew I would always do everything to protect you and make you happy. I love you, Dany, I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smile to me. I love how gentle you are with everybody, how kind. I'm proud of the woman I married. I'm proud to call you My Queen and my wife. We will be happy, I promise. We will raise this child together, we will have a good life, Dany, but, please, I need you. Open your eyes, my love, I can't stand that your eyes don't look at me. I need you.  
Jon's head was down in Dany's bed, right next to her, he was broken, but then he heard her.

-I remember that day too- Dany's voice was weak, yes, but she was back, she was finally back.  
-Dany! – He screamed and searched for her eyes, grabbed her head between his hands and kissed her forehead. There she was, the love of his life staring at him too.  
-What happened? -She asked confused.  
-You fainted, no one knows why-Jon explained- You're back, finally. How do you feel?  
-I'm tired, just that. I've been better I won't lie.   
-Don't speak, Dany, we will have time for that, we will have a lifetime, I promise. But now I need you to get better. I can't imagine a life without you. I was afraid.   
-Jon, I need to tell you something.  
-I know it. Missandei told me, don't speak-He smiled.  
-You will be a father-She affirmed.  
-And you will be a mother. Yes.  
-A mother- Dany smiled.   
-I have to call Sam, he needs to know that you have woken up- Dany nodded.  
He opened the door of their chambers and saw a guard.  
-Call Great Maester Tarly and tell him that The Queen has woken up.  
-Yes, Your Grace- The guard left and Jon went back in.  
-Sam is coming, Dany, I hope he tells us something good. Do you feel any pain?  
-I don't. I'm just tired. I will be better I promise.  
-Jon- Sam entered.  
-Your Grace, how do you feel?  
-I've been better. What happened?  
-I think you fainted because of the pregnancy. It is common in women to experience that kind of things in their pregnancy time.  
-Is it? -Jon asked.  
-Yes- Sam confirmed.  
-All she needs is some rest. She will be better in a few days. We will visit her every hour to evaluate her.  
-Thank you, Sam. Thank you for saving her.  
-I didn't do anything. She's a dragon. Dragons always come back- Sam said and left them.

Jon layed next to Dany and hold her close. Her head rested in his chest and his arms hold her tight. He wanted to stay with her like that forever. She knew there was no better place in the world than his arms.

-Did you miss me? -Dany asked.  
-Only a little- Jon chuckled.  
Dany laughed. There it was, the best sound in the world. A sound that made Jon's heart melt. She was alive and she was safe, so was their child.  
-I always dreamt of this- Dany confessed.  
-Of what?  
-Of a family. And now I will have it- tears began to found her eyes- All I ever wanted was this.  
-Boy or girl? - Jon asked.  
-What would you like the most?- Dany wondered.  
-A girl with your hair would be incredible- he admitted- but a boy who I can teach how to fight I would love too. It doesn't really matter to me, Dany, all I care about is that you're the mother and I'm the father. A child of you and me. A miracle. That's what it is.  
-A miracle-Dany repeated.  
-I will take care of you both, I promise.  
-I know you will. I always heard your voice. You never left me. Thank you.  
-Of course I didn't leave you. How could I?  
-Should we announce my pregnancy?  
-I believe we should, yes. The people should know that a prince or princess is coming.  
-Sansa won't be happy about it.  
-If she's not then that's her problem. We're happy and that's all that matters. If she loves me as she says, she'll love our child too.   
-I think she still wants the North Independence.  
-She probably does, but she won't get it. I love her, yes, she's my family, yes, but so are you and this child. She better gets used to it.  
-What about Arya?  
-She's different, she doesn't trust you yet but I'm sure she will and she will be happy about it. She always treated me better than the rest. She will love our child.  
-I hope you're right.  
-Have I ever failed you?  
-No. You haven't.  
She got closer to him and he put a kiss in her lips, she smiled.  
-I love you, Dany. Thank you for this.  
-I love you too, Jon. I will always love you.  
-You must be tired. Sleep with me.  
And so they did. They both fall asleep in each others arms.


	6. VI: FAMILY

ONE WEEK LATER ...  
Dany’s health had certainly improved, she hadn’t fainted again. Jon was acting very overprotective about her and their child, always asking if she was alright, if she needed anything, he was there. He was implicated. Their baby wasn’t born yet but Jon was already acting like a father. So was Dany, always singing to her belly, whispering love words. That baby would definitely change everything.  
-My Queen- Jon greeted and came closer to her body, a large arm stretched trying to find her body buried under sheets. He found her back, soft as silk and kissed her naked shoulder.  
-My King- She responded and turned so she could stare at his eyes. She caressed her beard with her middle finger and kissed him, slowly, their noses touched and they both smiled. No words, just love. Finally. Dany went closer to him and he covered her with his arm, his heart beating in her ear.  
-Dany-a finger passed through her arm, drawing circles- Sansa and Arya are still here. We need to talk with them. Not just about political matters, about our family too.  
-I know. We will. But you know I won’t change my mind.  
-I didn’t expect you to. The North has been through a lot, aye. But I know you’re good, they do too, you risked everything for them. -He smiled, reassuring her.  
-I wish we could stay here all day, the three of us.   
-I wish it too, but we are King and Queen, we have matters to attend. I’m going to get dressed, Dany. You should too-he placed a quick kiss on her lips as he left the bed.  
-King and Queen’s matters will wait. First, we have to eat-Dany stated.  
-I’m not really hungry, but I’ll join you.  
-I meant me and our son- Dany laughed.  
-Or daughter- Jon added and approached to Dany, he knelt and placed his hands to her incipient belly. -Thank you for this, Dany. Thank you for being mine. Thank you for being you. He kissed her abdomen and whispered-Thank you too, baby boy or girl. We love you.   
Dany smiled down at a tear left her eye and travelled down through her cheek. He grabbed her hands and rose up. They both staring at each other eyes.  
-I love you madly, Jon.  
-I know, my love. I do too.  
-You need to eat- he approached to their chambers’ door and opened it-Come with me, Dany-Jon indicated with his eyes.  
She followed him.   
LATER  
Before long, Daenerys and Jon finished eating, Tyrion noticed and approached to them.  
-Your Graces-he cleared his tone- the Lady of Winterfell and her sister request an audience with you both-Tyrion announced.  
-Very well, Lord Tyrion, please make them escorted to the Council Room-Dany said.  
-Your Graces-Tyrion nodded and left.  
Jon stood up from his chair and retired Dany’s, he gave her his hand to help her stand up. Dany took it and she left the table. They intertwined their arms and walked together.  
It was still quite strange for Jon being King and embracing his Targaryen side, but he was trying his best to make it good, for the people, for Dany, for his legacy.   
-Whatever you decide, I support you, Dany. Not as King only, as your husband- Jon kissed her forehead to make her feel confident. Dany nodded, smiling at him. They were stood up in front of the Council Room, probably Sansa and Arya would already be there.   
Dany nodded indicating him to open the door. He opened it and she entered to the room. Jon followed her. Sansa and Arya were seated in two chairs already.   
-I hope we hadn’t made you wait, Lady Stark-Dany started, trying to test the Stark Sisters’ mood.  
-Not at all, Your Grace- Arya answered instead of Sansa.  
-Jon- Arya went closer to Jon and hugged him, he responded with the same love to her hug. She was still his little sister.  
-Is everything alright? -Jon asked.  
-We hadn’t seen you that much around-Sansa’s voice was full of dislike.  
-We’ve been busy, the King and me- Dany provoked her. She was enjoying her game.  
-I see-Sansa said.  
-So, to what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting, Lady Stark? - Daenerys started.  
-We would like to discuss the North’s Independence- Sansa’s eyes against Dany’s. None of them would give up so easy. Tension fulfilled the room. Jon was trying to guess their moves and so was Arya.   
-Sansa, I believe we’ve talked about this before-Jon warned her.  
-Please, my love, let her continue-Dany gave her a fake-courtesy smile.  
-Thank you, Your Grace-Sansa continued and gave her the same fake-courtesy smile- The North has been dominated by tyrants from as far as I can remember, it has been tremendously damaged by people who don’t understand its value and its importance, of course, only a Stark could understand that. As the eldest living child of Ned Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell it is my duty to protect it from those who threaten it. The North must be an independent Kingdom. Ruled by Starks.  
-You think I don’t understand its value and importance? – Jon interrupted her, he was clearly offended.  
-That’s not what I meant and you know it-Sansa tried to justify herself.  
-Your father raised me as his son, I’m as much Stark as you are. Yes, my father was Rhaegar Targaryen but my mother was Lyanna Stark, in case you didn’t hear it I will repeat it to you so you never forget, Lyanna Stark, your father’s sister. I’m a northerner too. I may be King now, but I haven’t forgot about my past, I haven’t forgot about the North and father. Have you? -Jon wanted to be sure that Sansa wouldn’t forget his words, she was his family, she knew him well, and she knew that he cared about the North. The fact that Sansa insinuated he didn’t understand the North’s value really made him upset.   
-I haven’t forgot about him either. But that has nothing to do with the fact that the North must be independent, Jon. You know it has to be this way.   
-Sansa, The North is my home too, all my childhood memories stand there, but the North is also part of the Seven Kingdoms. You think I don’t care about the North? I gave up on my crown for my people if you don’t remember.  
-A crown that you got back pretty soon.   
The atmosphere was tense and they all could feel it. It clearly was an uncomfortable situation for the four of them. Jon didn’t want her sisters to fight against his wife, he knew if they did, it couldn’t end well. At least Arya was acting neutral. She hadn’t said much about it so he didn’t know what her posture was.   
-Lady Stark- Dany interrupted them causing Sansa’s discomfort- I understand your concern, I really do. But I’m afraid the North will remain part of The Seven Kingdoms. My ancestor Aegon Targaryen united them a long time ago and I intend to keep it that way. You are the Lady of Winterfell, but I’m the Queen and my husband is the King, the decision of making the North independent or not is only ours. I would never threaten the North. I fought for your people, don’t you remember? I could’ve stayed at Dragonstone and do nothing, but I didn’t. My army fought for you, my dragons fought, I even took a sword in my hands. The North is part of who Jon is, it will always be a part of him. I would never threaten his legacy or our child’s.  
Arya wasn’t paying much attention to their discussion, but as soon as she heard those words, she and her sister turned back to Daenerys and their eyes stopped on her belly. They couldn’t believe what she was saying. A child? Of Jon and her?   
-Child? -Sansa and Arya asked at the same time- They didn’t see that coming.  
-Aye- Jon approached to Dany and he held her close, placed his arm around her waist and his hand stopped on her belly, he gave them a proud look. Nothing had ever given him more pride- Daenerys is pregnant with my child. Your future Queen or King- Dany smiled, the fact that he stood up as her husband and King in front of his sisters made her happy.  
-Congratulations! -Arya’s voice was full of joy, she left Sansa’s side and went towards Daenerys, she surprised her and hugged her, Dany corresponded to her hug with love too. - I’m really happy for you both!, she broke their embrace and did the same with Jon.  
-Those are really good news. I’m really happy- Arya was acting quite different of what they were used to, but she was genuinely happy.   
-Thank you, Lady Stark- Dany smiled to her. She was finally being accepted and that relieved her, she really wanted to get along with them.  
-Just Arya, Your Grace. I’m not a Lady.  
-Arya it is then. You will call me Daenerys- Arya nodded. She had always admired Visenya Targaryen and had a fascination with dragons. Daenerys seemed a good person and she made Jon happy, she was her family too.  
Jon was happy, but he already knew Arya would be easier than Sansa.   
-Congratulations, Your Graces- Sansa came closer to them and spoke- You’re right. You would never threaten your child’s legacy. A mother would never do that, I know it. The North will remain part of the Seven Kingdoms. Anyways, it will be really pleasant seeing a little boy or girl running around. Congratulations-Sansa gave Dany a shy smile, but a true one. She finally accepted her.  
-Thank you, Sansa. We really care about you both and your opinions are important- Jon said.  
-We know- Arya said- There’s something I need to talk about with the three of you- she continued- I will leave Westeros. I want to see the world. Who knows what’s west of Westeros? My place isn’t here.   
-What are you talking about? Of course your place is here. We’re your family- Jon seemed hurt.  
-Arya, you have to be joking with us. You can’t leave, since when are you an explorer? You may die, don’t you see it?- Sansa almost yelled.  
-I wish you good fortune and a safe return- Dany gave her a warm smile causing Jon’s surprise.  
-I’m not asking for your permission, Sansa, or yours, Jon. I’m leaving in three days-Arya warned.  
-Will you come back?-Jon walked closer to her and held her head with his right hand. She took a step closer and he hugged her. Her head layed on his chest.  
-I will. I will be fine- her voice was a little weaker than before.   
-When?- Jon wasn’t sure if he wanted that answer, he didn’t wanted her to leave, she still was his little sister.  
-Who knows, Jon? Maybe in 2 years, maybe 10, maybe 20, but I will return, I promise.  
-Don’t go, Arya. You can have a good life here, with us- Jon didn’t want to let the tears fall but it was really hard not to.  
-I have to- Arya was trying hard not to cry too. But deep inside her she knew that seeing the world was what she really wanted.  
Arya and Jon had always had a special bond, a different one. That’s why it was so hard for them to say goodbye. Jon wanted her too meet his child, but apparently that would have to wait some time.  
-Then we have three days for being together and having a feast. You will be missed, little sister- Jon kissed her forehead and broke their embrace.  
-I will provide you with as many ships as you need, Arya-Dany offered.  
-That’s very kind. Thank you- Arya smiled.  
-I believe we have finished here, haven’t we? -Jon asked.  
-We have indeed- Dany answered.  
-We will meet later, ladies- Jon said- Arya and Sansa nodded and they left.  
Jon was walking with Dany and she felt he wasn’t good.  
-It’s because of Arya, isn’t it?-Dany interrupted Jon’s thoughts.   
-I’m just concerned about her, she’s not that old to know what to do. She’s my little sister.  
-She will be fine- Dany intertwined her arm with Jon’s and they kept walking- Your little sister killed the Night King- she laughed.  
-Is that what you think, Dany?- He stood in front of her and grabbed her head with two hands.  
-I know it, Jon, you don’t have to worry.  
-If the Queen says so it must be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :) tell me what do you think about it and if you’re enjoying this fic :)


End file.
